Harry Potter and The Dumbledore's Army
by Twins sisters
Summary: Tras un aparatoso rescate, Harry tendrá la responsabilidad de encontrar y destruir los Horrorcruxes, enfrentarse al Lord Oscuro, mientras intenta tener la vida normal de un adolescente. Todo lo normal que pueda llegar a ser Harry Potter. SIN SPOILERS!


**Aviso: **Este fic está totalmente LIBRE de spoiler, cualquier coincidencia con el último libro es solo una coincidencia. Como no, estos personajes no nos pertenecen, no lo hacemos con ánimo de lucro y todos esos rollos…

* * *

**Harry Potter and The Dumbledore's Army**

Capitulo 1

- Chico, arriba. ¡Ahora!- gritó Tía Petunia golpeando la puerta del dormitorio de Harry-. Tienes que hacer el desayuno.

- Si, ya voy- refunfuñó Harry levantándose torpemente de la cama.

El moreno se puso las gafas y salió de su habitación dando un fuerte portazo. Comenzó a bajar las escaleras malhumorado y murmurando para sí:

- Aquí estoy yo, el supuesto salvador del mundo mágico, haciéndoles el desayuno a estos estúpidos muggles…

- ¿Qué dices?- chilló su tía desde la cocina.

- ¡Buenos días!- exclamó Harry entrando en el cuarto.

Sin decir nada más, el chico comenzó a hacer el desayuno para su "querida familia". Hoy tocaba huevos con beicon, ya que Dud estaba a dieta de calorías.

Sacó la sartén, echó el aceite de girasol en ella. Esperó unos instantes, en los que mentalmente se recriminaba a sí mismo por hacerles caso a esos muggles tiranos, y colocó unas tiras de beicon.

Cuando acabó de freír todas las lonchas necesarias para alimentar a un batallón o, en este caso, a sus tíos y a Dudley, partió un huevo y lo echó en la sartén.

Absorto en sus pensamientos y sin quitar la vista del huevo, se colocó bien las gafas que solían ocultar sus ojos verde esmeralda. Esta no era la característica más llamativa de Harry, lo más destacado (y lo más famoso) de él era una cicatriz en forma de rayo que tenía en la frente. Siempre intentaba tapársela con algunos de los mechones de su alborotado cabello negro azabache.

Nunca había sido alto y hasta hace relativamente poco era más bien esmirriado, pero ahora, gracias a unos buenos genes y al Quidditch había cambiado.

Cuando terminó de hacer su tarea, comenzó a servirle el desayuno a su tío.

- He oído que has dado un golpe ahí arriba- empezó a decir Tío Vernon con su tono de detective privado-, como le hayas hecho un solo rasguño a… Cualquier cosa- amenazó dando un golpe con el puño en la mesa y haciendo caer un vaso al suelo-. Recógelo.

"Venga, Harry¿por qué no le lanzas una maldición y acabas con todo este dolor?" le dijo una vocecilla extrañamente parecida a la voz de Ron, su mejor amigo, en su cabeza.

- ¿Chico?

"No, no lo hagas, Harry. Si le haces algo a tu tío, las cosas podrían acabar muy mal. Además, hasta las doce de la noche, no eres mayor de edad y por lo tanto no puedes utilizar la magia fuera del colegio. Claro, que luego, para utilizarla en esta casa, tendrías que hacer un montón de papeleo para así convertirla en una casa de magos. Eso tardaría mucho, porque…" esta vez, la vocecilla en su cabeza, tenía el tono de Hermione, su mejor amiga.

- Si, Tío Vernon- contestó el moreno.

- Ya lo tengo todo- comunicó feliz Dudley mientras entraba en la cocina-. Solo me falta el ordenador, la televisión de mi cuarto, las consolas…

- Empaquétalo todo bien, Dudders, no quiero que se te rompa nada- cortó el señor Dursley leyendo el periódico.

- Dudley¿eres consciente de que vais a volver?- inquirió Harry mirando a su primo como si fuera tonto.

- Ya, pues díselo a mamá, mira cuantas bolsas lleva- replicó sacándole la lengua como si el tonto fuera Harry.

- ¿Sabéis que lo que llevéis de más lo tenéis que pagar?- las palabras de su sobrino, fueron el detonante mágico para que los tres Dursley se levantaran de sus asientos y empezaran a desempaquetar.

Harry sonrió divertido y se dispuso a tomar su desayuno favorito: leche con cereales. Cuando acabó, fregó su tazón y subió a su habitación a pasar las horas muertas, tirado en la cama.

_Estaba de pie, de pronto aparecieron unas figuras lejanas y poco definidas, borrosas. Poco a poco, se fueron definiendo. Se acercaban. _

_Ninguno de ellos le llegaba a la cintura. Ambos tenían la piel verde y pringosa. Lo más curioso era el extraño parecido entre el más pequeño con un elfo doméstico, con grandes orejas de murciélago y grandes ojos como pelotas de tenis; y el más alto con un duende, con la tez más oscura y largos dedos. _

_Los dos lo miraron con profunda admiración, haciendo que él tragara saliva dificultosamente. _

- _Harry Pooootter- masculló con admiración el más pequeño de las criaturas y mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos. _

- _Haaaarry__ Potter- añadió el otro con una voz visiblemente más aguda. _

- _¿Q…Que?- murmuró el chico dando unos pasos hacia atrás, asustado. _

- _Salvador del Mundo Mááágico- dijo el duende. _

- _Salvadooor__ del Muuundo Mágicooo- repitió el elfo._

- _OH, Dios, otra vez no- farfulló Harry, volvió a dar unos pasos hacia atrás. Las criaturas se acercaron más a él, hasta que se tropezó y cayó al suelo. _

- _Te necesitaaaamos- definitivamente, desde su posición actual, las criaturas parecían haber crecido._

- _Te necesitamoooos._

- _¿Pa…Para qué?- dijo Harry asustado. _

- _¡Vaya con el valor Gryffindor!- exclamó feliz una nueva voz. _

- _El sombrero se equivocó, Harry, Slytherin te hubiera quedado mejor-susurró una segunda voz nueva. _

_Harry miró a un lado y vio a su amigo Ron, acuclillado al lado de su cabeza con aspecto fantasmal. Al otro lado vio a su amiga Hermione, sentada en el suelo con las piernas cruzas y con un aspecto idéntico al de Ron, podría jurar que al mirar a través de ella había otra figura más alejada. _

_El moreno se aclaró la garganta y se incorporó un poco. _

- _¿Qué¡¡No!!- volvió a mirar a sus dos amigos-. Ron, Hermione¿estáis…estáis…muertos?_

- _Hombre, muertos, muertos…- empezó su amigo-. Si, estamos muertos. _

- _Pero¿sois fantasmas?_

- _Harry, eso es un tecnicismo, a las almas en tránsito no nos gusta que nos llamen así- contestó Hermione ofendida._

- _¿Cuándo ha pasado?- inquirió Harry shockeado._

_Al lado de Hermione se erguía una figura muy conocida para Harry, su enemigo Draco Malfoy. Cuando lo reconoció, el moreno se levanto de un salto y miró al otro con odio. Ron y Hermione también se levantaron y se colocaron a ambos lados del otro. _

- _¡¡Tus amigos están muertos¡Muertos¡Te has quedado solo, cara-rajada!- canturreó Malfoy comenzando a bailar, él fue seguido por los amigos de Harry-. ¡¡Ellos ya no están!! _

_Harry miró a su alrededor, buscando a las criaturas verdes, buscando ayuda. ¿Por qué nunca tenía la varita en la mano cuando la necesitaba?_

- _¿Sabes? Te voy a hacer un favor- dijo Malfoy sonriendo, mientras empezaba a aumentar su tamaño hasta ser más grande que el gigante hermano de Hagrid-. Te voy a aplastar para que así te vayas con tus amigos. _

- _¡Siii¡Viva¡Bien!- corearon Ron y Hermione aplaudiendo y dando saltitos-. ¡Malfoy, eres el mejor¡¡Te amamos! _

_Malfoy levantó su pie de un tamaño descomunal, preparado para espachurrar a Harry. Se fijó en que tenía un gigantesco chicle pegado en la suela. _

_El chicle se acercaba, su fin estaba cada vez más próximo. Y cada vez más cerca y más inminente. _

- ¡¡HARRY!!- el nombrado se despertó bruscamente con los gritos de su primo, que aporreaba la puerta.

- ¿mmm?

- ¡Que salgas! Mi padre quiere hablar contigo.

- Un momento…

- Bueno, no tardes mucho. Estamos apunto de irnos.

Harry se colocó las gafas bien, ya que se había quedado dormido con ellas puestas, se levantó y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- Bien, chico, tenemos que establecer unas normas- comenzó con voz potente Tío Vernon cuando llegó al vestíbulo.

- Si, Tío Vernon- asintió el moreno sentándose en un sillón, cruzando los brazos y mirando a su tío.

- Primero, nada de televisión. Hemos desconectado la electricidad. Segundo, nada de coger comida de la nevera. Hemos vaciado el frigorífico. Tercero, nada de ducharte ni beber agua del grifo. Hemos cerrado la llave del agua. Cuarto, nada de llamar por teléfono. Hemos cortado la línea. Quinto, nada de romper nada o lo pagarás tú con tu dinero. Sexto, preferiblemente, nada de salir de casa…

- ¿Qué? Sino puedo salir de casa¿Cómo voy a comer y beber¿Qué hago¿Morirme?- la última pregunta le recordó terriblemente al sueño.

- No estaría mal. Séptimo, nada de morirse en casa. Octavo, nada de… bueno, tú ya sabes. Noveno…

Tras una larga lista en la que lo único que podía hacer Harry mientras los Dursley no estaban, era parpadear. Por fin, los "familiares" de Harry se disponían a irse, cuando la tarde ya estaba avanzada.

- Por cierto, chico – se acordó Tío Vernon antes de montarse en el coche-, nada de intentar obtener agua o electricidad. Hemos puesto un candado en los contadores.

Harry sonrió falsamente, mientras veía como los Dursley se iban de Privet Drive.

El muchacho hizo una lista mental de todas las cosas que no tenía en la casa, se podían resumir en tres: agua, comida y electricidad. Aunque, lo que más le urgía ahora, eran las dos primeras. Más tarde se encargaría de devolver a la casa la luz y el agua.

Entró en la casa, cogió las llaves y se fue a buscar a su salvación, la señora Figg. Cruzó la calle y se dirigió hacia el número nueve de Privet Drive (1).

Tocó el timbre y, tras unos minutos, golpeó la puerta con firmeza. Se acercó a una de las ventanas que su descuidada dueña dejó abierta. Al echar un vistazo al interior, vio la casa vacía, a excepción de los múltiples gatos que vivían allí. La señora Figg debió irse a dar una vuelta o ir a comprar algo.

Con resignación, decidió volver a la casa de sus tíos, cuando se empezó a formar una brillante idea en la cabeza. Se volteó y alzó el felpudo de "bienvenido", encontrándose con una llave.

"¿Esto se considera allanamiento de morada?" se preguntó dudando antes de entrar.

"No, es allanamiento cuando vienes a robar" la vocecilla de Ron reapareció en su mente.

"Vengo a robar comida" se replicó a sí mismo mentalmente Harry.

"No la vas robar. La vas a tomar prestada¡es una necesidad mayor!"

"Pero, Ron, no tengo la intención de devolver la comida".

"Harry, esta vez Ron tiene razón" la voz de Hermione también reapareció.

"¡Pero eso no quita que sea allanamiento de morada!" les recriminó Harry.

"No, Harry. Allanamiento es cuando rompes la puerta, un cristal, cualquier cosa para entrar. Pero tú tienes la llave y además la señora Figg tiene la ventana abierta. ¡Así que cualquiera se podría colar!" Harry sonrió al aire el aplastante argumento de la voz de su amiga.

Con una última mirada de su alrededor, Harry abrió al puerta y entró en la casa. Uno de los gatos con cara aplastada de la anciana le miró severamente, como si supiera que no debería estar allí.

Harry se preguntó porqué demonios los gatos de la señora Figg eran tan listos.

- Perdona, Señor Tibbles, es por una necesidad superior- se disculpó el moreno cerrando la puerta de tras de sí.

Entró en la cocina y abrió la nevera. Cogió unas empanadas, tres latas de refresco y una tableta de chocolate que parecía llevar mucho tiempo allí. Después, con aire de culpabilidad, buscó una libreta y un bolígrafo y escribió:

"Le he asaltado la nevera. Muchas gracias.

Con cariño,

_Harry_

PDT: Le dejo dinero para cubrir lo que me he llevado. Espero que no se enfade conmigo, perdón."

Se vació los bolsillos, siempre llevaba unos cuantos galeones encima, los dejó amontonados al lado de la libretita.

Cogió una de las bolsas de la compra que tenía guardada la mujer y metió la comida y las latas en ella.

Con un suspiro de resignación, y una caricia al Señor Tibbles en la cabeza (el gato no se había apartado de él en todo el rato), salió de la casa. Cerró la puerta con llave y escondió esta donde la había encontrado.

Ya estaba oscureciendo cuando llegó a la casa de los Dursley. Se le había pasado el día volando.

Se tiró despatarrado en el sofá y empezó a devorar el fruto de su incursión, sin pensar que a lo mejor luego volvería a tener hambre o sed.

Miró a la tele, pensando que se podría encender con solo posar sus ojos sobre ella.

Cansado de no hacer anda, se levantó y fue al cuarto de Dudley. Seguro que se había dejado algo interesante.

Después de rebuscar un rato en su habitación, descubrió la nueva _GameBoy Color_ de su primo, que era el último modelo con el cartucho de _Pokémon Amarillo_ (2) y se puso a jugar hasta que la luz que provenía del exterior se lo impidió.

Entonces recordó que no tenía ni luz ni agua, y realmente empezaba a tener sed. Era muy tarde para ir a casa de la señora Figg, además ya la había saqueado suficiente por un día.

Con un suspiro se guardó la GameBoy en el bolsillo y se dirigió al jardín de atrás. Allí se encontraban los contadores. Como bien aseguró Tío Vernon, ambos estaban cerrados con un gran candado de hierro.

Harry miró la hora y vio desilusionadamente que eran las once y media, si al menos fueran las doce… Dio una vuelta a su alrededor, registrando todas las cosas que había en el jardín. Finalmente encontró un rastrillo un poco oxidado tirado en el césped, parecía que nadie lo había utilizado en años, seguramente él fue el último en utilizarlo.

Con un golpe seco arremetió contra el cerrojo varias veces, descargando toda la ira que sentía hacia todo el mundo. Después de un rato, en el que solo repetía la misma acción, se paró a descansar apoyándose en el rastrillo.

Observó el cielo ensimismado, cuando se dio cuenta que había un extraño haz de luz que acababa en la pared de la casa de enfrente. Giró la cabeza, para identificar el sitio de procedencia y descubrió con sorpresa que provenía de su habitación.

- ¡De puta madre!- exclamó Harry sarcásticamente.

Aguzó el oído, percatándose del sonido de unas voces. Desde tan lejos, no le parecieron conocidas y solo eran murmullos para él. Durante un instante, a la primera luz se le unió otra, hasta que una figura femenina las tapó a ambas. La mujer se asomó a la ventana y vio a Harry antes de que este pudiera esconderse.

- ¡¡HARRY!!- chilló, volviendo a meter la cabeza en la habitación.

Pocos segundos después, un Harry paralizado se vio ahogado por los brazos de aquella mujer.

El chico se separó de ella como si ardiese y la examinó. No la conocía. Enarbolo el rastrillo, que aún llevaba en la mano, dispuesto a utilizarlo como si fuera un arma.

- ¿Te conozco?- preguntó el moreno apretando el rastrillo con más fuerza.

- Claro, soy Tonks- contestó sonriente-. ¿A que estoy guapa?

Harry prefirió no hacer comentarios al respecto.

- ¿Cómo sé que de verdad eres ella?

- Soy Nymphandora Tonks. Ese nombre me lo puso mi estúpida madre, Andrómeda. Estoy loca por Remus Lupin. Y además puedo hacer esto- la bruja cerró brevemente sus ojos cambiando su aspecto al habitual de Tonks: cabello corto rosa chicle y cara en forma de corazón-.

Harry se fijó en dos figuras que aparecieron detrás de Tonks: un Lupin con mala cara y un Ojoloco Moody con aspecto divertido.

Más convencido, bajó un poco el rastrillo y miró inquisitivamente a Lupin.

- ¿Y cómo puedo saber que vosotros, sois vosotros?

- Los señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta, proveedores de artículos para magos traviesos están orgullosos de presentar: El Mapa del Merodeador. ¿Te vale o quieres más?

- No… no, está bien. Bueno, habéis venido en mal momento: estaba a punto de abrir esto- con un último golpe rompió el cerrojo y abrió el contador conectando la llave de paso-.

- Potter¿qué pasaría si yo no fuera Alastor Moody?- preguntó con voz grave Moody.

Harry dio un salto sorprendido, y buscó su varita en su bolsillo derecho. Pero no estaba, se la había dejado en el baúl.

- Anda, muchacho, pregúntame.

- Está bien- el chico frunció el ceño buscando una pregunta-. ¿Qué me enseñó en la fiesta de Ron y Hermione?

- Que yo recuerde, la única vez que te he enseñado algo ha sido la foto de la Orden del Fénix original.

El moreno se dio por satisfecho y asintió.

- ¿Habéis venido a buscarme?- preguntó inocentemente.

- ¡Alto, muchacho! Aun no estamos seguros de que seas Potter- rezongó Alastor.

- ¿Me preguntaréis lo del Patronus¡Siempre me preguntáis lo mismo! No me extrañaría que los mortífagos se supieran ya la respuesta.

- ¿Ves? Ahora ya no te podemos preguntar eso porque acabas de sembrar dudas sobre si eres tú o no- le tomó el pelo Lupin, por alguna extraña razón, estaba de muy buen humor-. ¿De quién te hiciste amigo antes¿De Ron o de Hermione?

- De Ron- respondió haciéndose el ofendido.

Tonks y Moody miraron al licántropo con curiosidad, casi con ansiedad.

- ¿Es él?

- ¿Y cómo queréis que lo sepa si yo no estaba allí? Bueno, esta ya en serio. ¿Cómo llamaban James y Sirius a mi licantropía?

- Tu pequeño problema peludo… Mucha gente creía que usted tenía un conejo travieso- Remus afirmó energéticamente con la cabeza.

- ¿Tienes tus cosas guardadas¿Podemos subir a por ellas?

- ¿Cómo voy a tener nada preparado¡Si la única carta que he recibido ha sido de Ron y Hermione al principio del verano y me decía que me ibais a buscar en breves!- Harry recordó súbitamente el sueño de aquella tarde-. Por cierto, es… ¿están bien?

- Si, si, bien están- Remus sonrió maliciosamente-. Eso si, no sé si la pobre Molly los aguantará mucho rato: estaban deseosos de venir a buscarte ellos mismos.

Harry se sintió aliviado y preguntó:

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo para guardar mis cosas en el baúl?

- Cinco minutos, así que date prisa- respondió risueña Tonks-. Vamos, que te acompaño.

- No, no. Da igual, puedo ir yo solo-se escabulló.

Sin que se percatara, Lupin lo siguió. Subieron a su cuarto y el muchacho, ya enterado de la presencia de su ex – profesor, comenzó a interrogarlo.

- ¿Habéis algo de Snape?- preguntó secamente metiendo las últimas cosas que le quedaban fuera del baúl en este.

- Mmm, no. Es demasiado escurridizo- Remus se había quedado en el marco de la puerta, apoyado en ella, con los brazos cruzados y sonreía divertido mientras Harry daba vueltas por la habitación. Aquello le traía gratos recuerdos.

- Y bueno¿cuál es el plan para llegar a la Madriguera?

- Si te lo dijera, Moody tendría que matarme- bromeó.

- ¡OH! Está bien… ¿qué noticias nuevas hay?

- No demasiadas en realidad. Los mortífagos cada día tiene más gente, nosotros cada vez somos menos y cada vez mueren más inocentes… Ya sabes, lo típico en estos casos.

- Profesor¿se alegra de ello?- inquirió Harry agarrando el asa de su baúl y arrastrándolo. Lupin lo miró sin comprender y añadió-. Es que, parece contento al decirlo.

- Harry, no sirve de mucho apenarse… Pero son los efectos de una poción que me he tomado antes de venir y una dosis de acción- Lupin sonrió tristemente-. No ha sido fácil llegar hasta aquí. Pero haber¿cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no me llames profesor?

- Bueno, Remus, no es tan fácil perder la costumbre- se excusó.

- Harry, hace cuatro años que no te doy clases- el licántropo le ayudó a llevar el baúl.

- Siempre es divertido verte perder la paciencia… Y no es fácil conseguirlo.

Llegaron a la cocina, donde les esperaban Tonks y Moody.

Harry, que aún tenía sed cogió un vaso y lo llenó de agua. Bebió y se quedó mirando ensimismado mirando la ventana de la cocina a través del recipiente, mientras una maliciosa idea se dibujaba en su cabeza.

Apuró lo que le quedaba y lo volvió a llenar. Cerró la ventana.

- Voy a cerrar las demás ventanas. Ahora vuelvo.

- ¡OH! Mirad que chico más responsable: cierra las ventanas para que no roben a sus tíos- admiró Tonks.

- Si, va a ser eso- murmuró en voz baja Harry.

Subió al piso de arriba y cerró las ventanas del cuarto de Dudley, del de invitados, del de sus tíos y del suyo. Se dirigió al baño a cerrarla, puso el tapón en el desagüe del lavabo y abrió el grifo, luego hizo lo mismo con la ducha.

Volvió a la cocina y les dijo a los otros que fueran saliendo, mientras él terminaba su proyecto.

En la entrada principal, colocó una manta en la rendija entre el suelo y la puerta, otra en la rendija del correo y después cerró con llave.

Una vez más fue a la cocina, bloqueó el desagüe y abrió el grifo.

Finalmente, salió de la casa, colocó otra manta en el mismo sitio que en la otra, pero esta vez por fuera y candó la casa.

Cuando se encontró con sus guardaespaldas, Tonks había cambiado de forma y Alastor estaba apuntó de tomarse una poción.

- Has tardado demasiado- le regañó Lupin sonriente-. Toma tu baúl- le dio un baúl en miniatura y añadió-: Por si a mí me matan, que tú tengas tus pertenencias.

- Muchacho, cuando vinimos hacia aquí, nos encontramos con unos cuantos mortífagos- informó Moody quitándose su ojo mágico y su pierna, empequeñeció la pierna y se metió ambos objetos en el bosillo del pantalones.

- ¡Sí¡Y les dimos su merecido!- exclamó Remus dando unos puñetazos al aire.

- Tantas pociones le hacen daño al cerebro, ahora vuelve a tener diecisiete años- dijo Alastor señalando a Lupin que ahora se pegaba con alguien imaginario, mientras Tonks lo miraba con ojos de enamorada.

- ¡Felicidades adelantadas diez minutos!- gritó el licántropo cogiendo la cabeza de Harry y dándole un beso en la frente.

- G…gracias- contestó el chico sorprendido.

- De nada¡ahora eres mayor de edad¡Te tenemos que dar un regalo!

- Remus, tienes que tomarte las pociones ya- ordenó Ojoloco, convertido en otro hombre, en plan padre.

- Si, papá- asintió el hombre intimidado-. Si soy muy feo, no me lo digáis¿vale?

Se tomó uno de los dos frascos y, poco después, se transformó en un adolescente de tez pálida, muy parecido a los nuevos Moody y Tonks.

- Tú nunca serías feo- piropeó Tonks.

- Jo, tía, que ahora eres mi madre- exclamó Lupin.

- Venga, tienes que tomarte la otra.

El ahora adolescente Remus Lupin obedeció a su "padre".

- No entiendo nada- declaró Harry.

- Verás, el señor y la señora Smith se conocieron un día, poco después- mientras Remus hablaba, empezó a dar vueltas alrededor del moreno a la vez que saltaba y le despeinaba, aún más-, se enamoraron y finalmente se casaron. Como todo matrimonio, tenían ciertas necesidades. Esas necesidades, tuvieron una consecuencia, yo. Y mucho tiempo y dinero después, aquí estamos. El señor Smith- señaló a Moody, que parecía que lo iba a asesinar-, la señora Smith- esta vez miró a Tonks, que sonrió de forma seductora. En respuesta, lupin hizo una mueca asco-, y el señorito Smith- se apuntó así mismo y empezó a hacer el tonto delante de Harry.

- Para de una maldita vez- ordenó Alastor, de inmediato Lupin se quedó quieto-. Te recuerdo que solo tenemos dos horas. Vamos.

- Pero, de verdad¿qué le pasa?- preguntó Harry señalando al licántropo que se había puesto a bailar.

- Digamos que no le sientan muy bien las pociones revitalizantes- respondió Tonks antes de camuflar a Harry.

- Venga, no tenemos todo el día. A paso ligero- urgió Ojoloco empezando a andar-. Y tú, chico, ni se te ocurra abrir la boca.

Los otros, seguidos de un invisible Harry, siguieron a Moody que ya iba bastantes pasos por delante.

Anduvieron durante una hora y cuarto sin incidentes atravesando Londres, bajo el oscuro manto de la noche.

Harry seguía a los otros tres, quedándose eventualmente rezagado, porque tenía la impresión de que los perseguían.

Empezó a sentirse cada vez más paranoico, con una angustia creciente. Aunque tampoco se atrevía a expresar sus temores en voz alta, Moody era capaz de estrangularlo si abría la boca.

Aceleró el paso, casi corriendo, se había quedado demasiado atrás. No podía distinguirlos casi, la niebla se lo impedía.

"Un momento¿niebla?"

El Gryffindor alcanzó a sus guardaespaldas y tiró de la manga de Moody para llamarle la atención. El hombre se deshizo de su agarre y apresuró el paso.

El presentimiento del moreno no desaparecía, es más, iba en aumento. Volvió a girarse y vio un resplandor. Se fijó mejor, y vio una figura oscura. Varias. Seguramente más de siete. Levantó la mirada y, para su horror, vislumbró varias figuras encapuchadas que flotaban. Dementores.

"Mierda".

Volvió a correr dificultosamente entre la niebla detrás de Moody, Tonks y Lupin. Se colocó entre los dos últimos y agarró la mano de Tonks para llamarle la atención, diciendo en voz baja.

- No os volváis, pero nos están siguiendo Dementores y mortífagos.

- Me parecía estar sintiendo a los Dementores- gruñó Moody-. Vamos, deprisa.

- ¡No! Parémonos y hagámosles frente¡camaradas!- se sublevó Lupin.

- ¡Cállate, idiota, como se den cuenta de que conocemos su presencia estamos jodidos!- ordenó Alastor.

- ¿Están aquí por qué me están buscando o por qué creen que sois muggles?

- Yo diría más bien lo segundo- susurró Tonks-. Si supieran que estas aquí habría más.

Harry se dio cuenta de que Lupin se estaba alejando del grupo, quedándose rezagado. Le miró extrañado, hasta que un haz de luz le pasó rozando la nuca y golpeó a Tonks en la espalda. Ella salió disparada y acabó en el suelo con un fuerte golpe.

El chico volvió a mirar a Remus a la vez que Moody le lanzaba un rápido "_Enervate_" a la auror. El "adolescente" le guiñó un ojo y atacó a uno de los mortífagos y después conjuró un patronus.

- ¡Ey, es Potter! – gritó uno de los motífagos señalando a Harry.

El moreno miró sus manos y se dio cuenta de que volvía a ser visible. Rápidamente, sacó su varita y, al igual que los otros, se enzarzó en un duelo de gritos y luces.

- Tenemos que marcharnos- informó Moody invocando un patronus.

- Tienes razón, Ojoloco¡iros!- gritó Tonks.

- ¿Qué¿Nos vamos a perder toda la diversión¡Ni de broma!- exclamó Lupin.

- No vamos a dejarte atrás- chilló Harry ignorando a Remus.

- Os veré donde ya sabéis- se despidió la mujer.

- Tonks- la llamó Alastor.

- ¿Qué? No pienso irme.

- Ten cuidado. Vamos, es un orden. ¡Lupin, Potter, empezad a correr!

Los tres magos salieron corriendo, dejando a Tonks conjurando un gran "_protego_".

Siguieron corriendo durante una hora más, hasta que finalmente atravesaron Londres (hicieron una única parada en la que Moody se colocó tanto el ojo como la pierna cuando él y Remus recuperaron sus formas).

Lupin se detuvo y se dobló por la mitad apoyando las manos en las rodillas. Respiraba entrecortadamente, como un animal acorralado.

Harry miró a ambos lados, distinguiendo un taxi.

- ¿Ahora qué?- preguntó el moreno guardando la varita.

- No guardes la varita, Potter, todavía nos pude hacer falta- gruñó el auror. Hizo un movimiento con su varita y el taxi se acercó a ellos.

- Hola, chicos- saludó el conductor, Kingsley Shacklebolt, vestido de muggle-. Venga, montaos. ¿Qué tal ha ido todo?- preguntó sonriente-. ¿Y Tonks?

- Se quedó atrás- murmuró Moody, montando de copiloto en el coche.

Tanto Remus como Harry, subieron en la parte trasera del taxi.

Kingsley arrancó y comenzó a charlar con el otro auror. El moreno giró la cabeza y miró al lugar en el que se montaron en el coche, esperando a que su amiga apareciera, seguro que lo haría y les tocaría dar la vuelta.

Pero el lugar se alejaba y la mujer no llegaba.

Poco a poco, la noche les envolvió completamente y Harry se fue quedando dormido.

* * *

**1 -. Arabella Figg vive en Wisteria Walk, no en el número nueve de Privet Drive, pero nos venía mejor que viviera más cerca… En realidad le venía mejor a Harry.**

**2 -. Tanto como la GameBoy Color como el Pokémon Amarillo salieron en el 98, y llegaron entre el 99 y el 2000 a Europa, pero no nos pareció que estos años de diferencia fueran demasiado importantes.**

* * *

**Holaaa!**

**Bueno aquí os traemos algo nuevo, esperamos que os haya gustado este primer capítulo. Pronto traeremos más. **

**Un saludo, **

**Holly y Sam.**


End file.
